


After Practice

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Baseball Coach Negan, Bottom Carl, M/M, Sexual Tension, Top Negan, Twink Carl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: Negan is a baseball coach and Carl is a teenager with a high level of hormones coursing through him. You know where this is going.





	

“I hate coach Negan so much right now,” Ron panted to Carl when they were on their fifth lap around, not jogging like their previous coach had them do, but actively sprinting as if the ball was almost in the catchers hands and this was their last five seconds to get save and do an impossible home run. 

Carl only shrugged his shoulders and ran, feeling like his lungs were gonna give out and actually managed to slide to the finish before the whistle hit coach Negan's lips. 

“Great fucking work, boys,” Negan applauded them, exuberant and swinging his baseball bat as he strutted towards them with long strides. 

Carl's eyes widened and his mouth watered. Probably because he was thirsty, that's why he was salivating so much... Ah screw it. He couldn't lie to himself. Ever since their old coach had broken his leg and they had needed the replacement shaped like coach Negan, Carl had been seriously fucked. He had never considered himself interested in anyone and was actually pretty annoyed that his hormones fucked him over so badly that he couldn't go through the day without trying to hide at least one completely inappropriate boner, but ever since Negan started training them it had been ten times worse. You just couldn't run or bat really well when you were horny and hard as fuck while watching your coach's ass and fantasising about what Negan wore underneath those loose-fitting training clothes of his. 

Carl had made the mistake to spy on the coach with Enid and Sophia when he left the stadium once though and had rolled his eyes about the girls gushing about Negan's tight grey jeans that left nothing to the imagination or his leather jacket and gloves that made Carl downright woozy to see. Not even speaking of the damn motorcycle that the coach dragged his thigh over and which roared off to bring the coach to his home and left Carl very, very uncomfortable and frustrated. 

Carl's obsession with the coach had actually brought him so far as to search online for video material on how two men had sex and while blushing all over, he'd also really started to play with himself instead of just a quick rub and tug under the shower each morning and still it wasn't enough. He needed someone else's hands on him, pining and yearning for his coach like he would not admit it to anyone if they asked him. 

Right now he stared at his feet though, trying as he might to block out the visual of Negan strutting towards him, telling his raging heart and flushed face to stop making him look like he'd just come, but no such luck. A hand extended into his field of vision and Carl was shaking his head slightly, wanting to communicate that he could get up by himself but didn't want to, but Negan didn't lower his hand, waggling it a little impatiently and Carl finally sighed and grabbed Negan's hand who pulled him up without even the slightest effort and suddenly Carl's world was set on fire, Negan's calloused hand pressing hard against his palm, his strength making his arms bulge even under the too wide t shirt and suddenly Carl could smell him too. Manly, somehow, definitely some kind of expensive aftershave mixed with a thin layer of sweat because Negan always trained with them and had impressively demonstrated on how best to slide over the grass to make the home run earlier.

Carl stared mesmerised into Negan's eyes, getting even more distracted by dimples forming around the older man's mouth. “Jeez, kid. Lighten up a little. You just did me proud as hell to be coaching ya. In a year you could be starting minor league if you keep this up.”

Carl swallowed and nodded, Negan's drawl and husky voice even more impressive from up close like this and he just couldn't stop staring, or even comprehending what Negan had said to him just now until his head cleared a little when the coach went on: “Why don't you come to my office after training and we can discuss additional training units for ya? I got great fucking plans with you, kid. You're gonna be my golden boy,” Negan chuckled, his grin wider than ever as he threw an arm around Carl's shoulders and clapped his back several times, darkly chuckling to himself.

Carl trodded on, his brain woozy and lingering on the way Negan had said boy. He had a very hard time walking throughout the rest of training. 

 

After showers Ron gave him a very sour look before he raced out of the changing rooms without even another glance back, having heard how clearly Negan preferred Carl over him because his sole focus had been on Carl and he'd not even acknowledged Ron's presence during the little encounter earlier. To be quite honest, Carl had completely forgotten about the other boy being there as well, so he hardly even registered the fact that his friend gave him the stink eye, so preoccupied was he with getting to the coach and if possible trying not to embarrass himself during the meeting he was to live through before he could get back home, try not to lodge one of his sister's lego blocks into the soles of his feet and lock himself in his room for the rest of the day and fuck his knot out of his system once and for all. 

“Carl, my boy,” Negan chuckled and waved him into the office. Yeah, this wouldn't be done with a quick jerk off, Carl rolled his eyes. 

And Negan caught it. 

“Are you giving me attitude, boy?” Negan opened his mouth wide when he called him boy again and Carl couldn't help imagining what that mouth would look like around his cock. 

“No Sir,” he said and it could have been mistaken for shyness if he hadn't felt his face heating again and his pupils practically dilating from how much he wanted the man in front of him.

Negan stopped smiling for a bit, scrutinising Carl before his lips parted into a dimpled smile again as he sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing his arms and nodding to the chairs in front of his desk. 

Carl let his backpack fall and slouched over, but regretting taking the offer immediately because he was now staring straight at Negan's bulge, still in those training pants and when he craned his neck, he saw the older man looming over him. It took all Carl's willpower not to open his thighs and beg Negan to fuck him right then and there. Power and sex were radiating off the older man and Carl thought he was bursting at the seams by now. 

“You had something bad for lunch today?” Negan asked with a mischievous grin.

“No, Sir,” Carl breathed deeply, and looked at Negan's shoes instead, no way were they turning him on.

“Right, so... I brought you here because I like you,” (Carl's heart beating up a storm by now), “and I am certain that you will do great things, if you get the proper training. And what kind of coach would I be if I didn't personally look to help my best student improve further, hmm my boy?”

“A very lousy one,” Carl said flatly, trying as well as he might to not notice how Negan endeared him even further now.

“A very lousy one indeed,” Negan chuckled and Carl closed his eyes, seeing the dimpled grin even without looking up and praying that this would be over now, when Negan announced: “So as of next week, you'll be training with the seniors and I'm sure you'll want to alert me of the areas where you see a need to train more, right?”

“Yes, Sir,” Carl nodded, grabbing a string of his backpack, showing that he ought to be going now. “Is that all?”

“It is,” Negan almost purred and Carl nodded at the floor, getting up while making certain that he kept a safety distance between him and the older man as he pulled his backpack up and turned to go. 

His hand on the handle, he heard Negan mutter: “Ah fuck this. You're really gonna walk out on me boy, when all you wanna do is lay belly down and let me pound your sweet virgin ass?”

“What?” Carl said tonelessly, staying rooted to the spot as if Negan had transfixed him. He hadn't fooled Negan at all, he saw right through the act and Carl heard him shuffle close behind his back until the man was pressed flush against his backside. 

Carl closed his eyes, heat and hunger rushing through him, jumping out of his skin as Negan's stubble scraped over the shell of his ear and he heard a low whisper: “I know you want me, kid. But I ain't gonna do nothing about it, unless you decide you want it. You may walk right out that door and this will never have happened, or you stay and I'll show you how I treat my favourite boys.”

Carl swallowed, intently staring at the doorknob. He'd only have to twist it and this would be over. He wouldn't even have to go back to training, he could pick up another sport. Swimming, or football. 

He dropped his backpack. 

 

Kissing Negan was better than he had hoped, the beard burn rougher than he had imagined even in his wildest dreams, his hips sharper and his strength greater than Carl could ever have dreamed of as he whispered hoarsely: “I want you to fuck me,” and let Negan carry him over to the desk, putting him on it and suckling on his pulse point as the older man started undressing him with quick, meticulous movements. 

“Don't I know it, kid. You have no idea how much I want to give you what you want. Have that little white ass of yours ruined with my veiny, fat old man cock. Jeez, boy, the thoughts I had of you,” he rumbled, cupping Carl through his jeans and then peeling him out of it and Carl was glad of it. I Negan had talked more he'd come right then and there. 

He loved how Negan forced his tongue into his mouth, tangling as best he could, his hands on Negan's hips, digging into the meat there and moaning shamelessly because he just couldn't fucking stop himself. 

“You want me to jerk you off, boy? I don't wanna wreck ya pretty hole if you ain't got no clue on what I'd do to you.”

“I know enough,” Carl huffed, because really? Getting denied his price at the last minute. No fucking way. 

“If you're sure,” Negan almost asked, leaning over Carl with all his weight and Carl clutched him tightly as Negan rummaged around in his desk drawer, pulling out lube and condoms.

“I am absolutely fucking sure. I want you,” Carl moaned, not even caring about the fact that he was naked and needily clinging to Negan's still fully clothed form. 

“Damn,” Negna chuckled, kissing Carl again and rutting against him as Carl bravely pulled off the man's shirt and moaned hungrily at seeing the toned body hiding underneath the fabric. Negan was definitely older, you could see some scars that assemble over the years, his chest hair was beginning to grey and some of his skin wasn't as firm over the layers of muscle as it must have been before, but Carl got harder and harder at every inch of Negan's frame that his lean fingers traced while he watched Negan starting to prepare his ass for penetration.

Carl was glad that he'd done so much research for this and knew to relax, but he still had to ask Negan to stop twice because he was just one perfect tug of a finger away from coming. 

“You're amazing, kid,” Negan praised him when he wasn't kissing him, and Carl felt like his lips were gonna bruise soon and he couldn't give less of a fuck because Negan was fucking fingering his ass, ready to fuck him, and oh god. He'd just come. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, embarrassment tinting his cheeks worse than ever at the puddle of come on his stomach. 

“Hey,” Negan chuckled, making it three times worse because he found it amusing and Carl wanted to run, hide forever, but Negan held him tight and whispered: “I felt you around my fingers. That turns me on so much, boy. Just imagining what you'd feel like around my cock makes me almost come right the fuck now as well. Wanna take a breather and pick this up in a few?”

“Only if you don't stop kissing me,” Carl moaned, greedy and still embarrassed but arousal starting to build inside him almost immediately again. 

“Wouldn't fucking dream of it,” Negan moaned, hungrily claiming Carl's mouth after he'd stopped talking and laid himself square on top of Carl who hooked his legs over the older man's hips, wiggling so that he nearly pulled Negan's trousers down already, but he didn't have enough finesse in his lanky movements to get it done without help.

Negan's dark eyes seemed to devour Carl as their gazes met and he very distinctly pulled pants and boxers down. 

Carl couldn't help it, he looked down and Negan followed his gaze, a little embarrassed himself now. 

“You still wanna go through with it? It's...”

“Huge,” Carl gasped, seeing Negan's cock, tall and proud, shiny at the head when he rolled the condom on. 

“Yeah,” Negan rasped into his ear, kissing around it and to Carl's temple, mumbling against it: “We can stop,” but Carl interrupted him.

“Are you crazy? Now I want you even more,” he laid back down, pulling Negan onto him hungrily, feeling that large dick stroke over him and felt his half opened hole pucker excitedly. 

“You want more?” Negan asked again, his fingers back on Carl's ass unexpectedly so that he hitched a little before relaxing into the touch and opening his legs wide.

“Don't stop,” he moaned, and Negan nodded, carefully prodding Carl open again with two fingers and moaning himself when he went back to prepping him. 

“You feel fucking great,” he panted, adding another finger and then another to make room for his cock and making sure Carl was really wide enough to take him. 

“Fuck,” Carl panted, clutching to Negan again as his prostate was hit. “I'm ready. God, so ready.”

“I think you are too,” Negan nodded and pulled his fingers out, both of them watching him slick up, pulling Carl up with him a little so he could see what he was doing and then pressing the blunt head of his dick into Carl's ass. 

“Oh god,” they both shouted together, Carl overwhelmed, the sting sharp, but his arousal much greater as he slowly took Negan's dick, shoving into him slowly but like an unstoppable force of nature.

“You good, kid?” Negan stroked his cock and peppered him with kisses, stroking and fumbling around on his rim, being everywhere just to keep him horny and getting over the hurt of being fucked in the ass for the first time.

“I'm awesome,” Carl panted, feeling strange and full as Negan bottomed out, the feeling strange as he adjusted to the girth inside him and even more so when Negan pulled out again slowly and went back in even slower. 

“Gettin' good?” he asked, picking Carl up so that he clung to him with nearly all his weight and moved him up and down his length like a doll and finally there it was again, Negan's cock dragging over Carl's prostate and suddenly he was all there again, his cock starting to really fill. 

“Oh fuck yes, do it,” Carl edged Negan on, finally really loving the thrusts inside him. This was what they all talked about and this was how he had pictured it being like as Negan pushed up into him over and over. “Do me,” he clarified as Negan laid him down again, the position giving him more leverage and his thrusts getting harder, making Carl's toes curl and his cock twitch. 

“Fuck you're so tight... so perfect, boy,” Negan panted, seeing Carl's need and taking up his cock, jerking Carl slowly with his first load of come serving as lube and the boy tried to hold on longer this time, wanting to make it good for Negan too, but he couldn't hold on. The older man's touch and his fucking cock taking him, piledriving him over the edge in another minute, and now he saw Negan come too, feeling how the older man's cock twitched as he pistoned into him and how he stuttered to a halt, chasing the edge of his orgasm with a few last thrusts and then he finally slowed. 

“I'm gonna pull out now, alright? You ready?”

“Yeah,” Carl nodded and the strange feeling of being left empty as Negan slowly pulled his softening dick out of him was also all kinds of odd. He'd definitely be sore tomorrow. But somehow, this had felt different to all he'd done before and while he'd in no way say that his thirst for Negan was quenched, he felt at peace for now. 

“I wanna bring you home. Is that alright, boy?”

“Yeah,” Carl nodded and they awkwardly dressed again while he debated to and fro whether or not he should hold Negan's hand when they walked out of the building but then he shrugged the thought off. Ridiculous. But also, it had been the touch of a hand that had brought this about earlier, so it may not be so childish after all. 

Carl took Negan's hand in the car, once he'd pulled the car into drive and loved the calloused palm sparking fire against his skin all the way back home. 

“So when will I see you again?” he asked when they'd reached his house. 

“During practice tomorrow,” Negan replied as if nothing had happened and Carl just started to get insecure and wanted to flee, but Negan didn't let go of his hand, pressing harder than he needed to: “And after training we're gonna have to work on your batting average.”

“Really?” Carl raised an eyebrow. 

“Really, kid. It's abysmal. You're gonna have to work real hard on that.”

“Don't worry. I'll work hard. Twice even,” Carl smirked and got out of the car with another press of his hand against that of his coach. 

If he'd hung out with Negan more he'd turn into a regular sass master himself. And Carl was planning on making that minor league no matter how long the hours turned out to be. Or that was at least what he was gonna tell his family.


End file.
